Raging Rovers vs Oz.
by EPM
Summary: I'm sick of the small number of fics with mobile suit battles.So my guys the Rovers are going to kick Oz's butt while the Gundam piolets bum each other somewhere!It will be their turn soon enough!Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Hi, this fic is about my cool creations the Raging Rovers whooping Oz's butt.I might do another one in space and against the Gundams but only if I get a great reponse.10+ reviews.  
  
Raging Rovers vs Oz!  
  
An Oz base somewhere . . .   
  
"Sir, enemy aircraft coming in from the south" said some dork who you know will die later. Yeah that kind of dork.  
  
"The Gundam's?!" asked an aging officer.  
  
"No sir, but I've never seen them before"  
  
"Send the Aries and Leo's to destroy them," he ordered.  
  
Strafe and Scattershot easily evaded the Aries aerial assault and the Leo cannons. Strafe swooped in and destroyed two Leo's with Stinger missiles and shot down an Aries as it rose up. Meanwhile a few Aries were trying to get in Scattershot's 'face' so they could hit it. Scattershot took them out with its lasers and followed Strafe. The number of Leo's had increased and some shots were actually hitting but even the 105mm guns shots couldn't take down the planes only making it go lower.  
  
"How can they possibly stay airborne?"  
  
The Taurus suits were stored in a warehouse just ahead.  
  
"Target in sight" Divebomb said, pulling the switch overhead. The jet then began an amazing transformation and turned into a mobile suit.  
  
"It's a mobile suit!" the soldier said, stating the obvious.  
  
Taking off its wings and putting them together made Strafes main weapon, a beam cannon. With a mighty blast, the warehouse was destroyed along with the Taurus suits. The remaining Aries pilots foolishly drew their attention away from Scattershot and missed it's own transformation. When they looked back they could only shout in terror as a beam saber sliced through their suits. Both Raging Rovers were back to back on the ground now destroying the base with missiles and bullets.  
  
"Knock them into the sea, let the Cancer and Pisces take care of them" the Officer shouted.  
  
"Sir, we're getting reports that another enemy is attacking our water mobile suits"  
  
"WHAT!?" he cried in rage. Indeed another mobile suit, built for under water battle was taking care of the Oz's underwater forces. Oceanic had just destroyed two more Cancer's with torpedoes not even noticing the ones hitting itself.  
  
"Here we go"  
  
Oceanic transformed into a monster of a mobile suit, grabbing a passing Pisces and tearing it in two. Oceanic moved like a ballerina in the water, smashing enemy, by enemy. When all the Pisces and Cancer's were destroyed Oceanic walked onto shore. Trago's fired at it but with it's thrusters dodged and lifted one over it's head and brought it crashing down onto the others.  
  
The front line was left with only two Leo's manning cannons. Tearing up the road towards the base were two more enemies. They fired upon them but they were too fast and dodged until they were close enough to the gates to attack.  
  
When they were they burst into the air and transformed into Raging Blazer and Raging Afterburner. Blazer toasted the first Leo and cannon with a huge bang. Afterburner rammed its pointed hood/shield into the remaining Leo's head and used its slashing wheel do the rest of the job.  
  
In the command tower, the head Officer, not surprisingly was peeing himself.  
  
"I hope that's rice pudding in my pants" he muttered. Just then the whole tower started to shake. Before anyone could say anything the tower exploded. From its ruins stood the largest enemy mobile suit. Raging Nosecone fired its drill bit into the rest of the base, destroying it in seconds. All Oz forces attacking it were crushed or blasted by Nosecone's shoulder grinders, which were like missiles.  
  
The Raging Rovers met in the middle of all this carnage. 400 Leos, 150 Ares, 10 Tragos, 60 Cancers and 70 Pieces destroyed along with 200 Taurus suits in the warehouse.   
  
They turned to see a mobile suit carrier heading their way.  
  
"500 Libra mobile dolls confirmed" Techno Byte informed.  
  
"Transform to Rovertron!" ordered Shellshock. Blazer and Afterburner folded over to form feet. Nosecone twisted to form the joining point and most of the torso. Oceanic became the chest, shoulders and armour plating. Strafe and Scattershot became the arms.  
  
By then something had crashed through the front wall, the Pegasus in battle mode. From the cargo hold flew the remaining pieces, namely the large hands, the head, weapons and Rovertron's wings. Within a few minutes, standing over twice the size of normal mobile suits stood Rovertron, a huge beam sword in one hand and a shield in the other.  
  
Oz didn't stand a chance.  



	2. Terror in space

Its been a while but it's here. The second part is here and soon the Gundams will get theses Mwa ha ha ha ha !! I mean how could you think the pilots are gay???Maybe they edit the English version I don't know maybe I missed something.  
This is pure action, no yaoi. And now for my famous line....  
Enjoy.....or not  
  
The Space Leo's flew out towards the Mobile Suit carrier, ready to take it back to base. The leading Leo landed on the capsule and was about to attach the cable when the capsule was split open, along with the Leo.   
Spike doesn't like visitors. It made its point clear as it slashed through two more Leo's that were close enough. It transformed into sled mode and made its ascent at high speed.  
The remaining capsules exploded to reveal the Terrobots.   
  
Pestilence-in battle mode- kicked another Space Leo away and grabbed its gun. Doom Rider smiled and passed it to Overkill.  
Oz's Taurus Mobile Dolls joined the battle with its speed and beam weaponry. Alcem floated like a lost ball with its planet defenders taking the full force of the 20 Taurus attack . . . That is until a large buster blast from the leading suit Tideslash.   
At bone breaking speeds Spike rocketed down passed a group of Leos and Taurus weaving through the gunfire while slicing them with its beam scythes.  
  
The small gun Overkill had was useless against the faster Taurus Mobile Dolls and was being bombarded by beam gunfire. The 5 attacking dolls suddenly went behind a Doll holding a space laser. It powered up to blow the least mobile Terrobot away but it would not be so. Overkill stretched out its hammer like arms and brought them together hard to send an energy shockwave towards the Dolls. The power of the boom knocked the unmanned suits away and causing the lead Taurus to drop the laser into the waiting arms of Overkill.  
"Die!" shouted Juggernaut as the bright yellow beam completely destroyed the six Dolls and the waiting 10.  
100 Space Leos had to sent out along with another hundred Mobile Dolls back up and know only one manned Leo remained which had controlled the Mobile Dolls.  
The pilot, as you might have guessed had a little 'accident' in his space suit as he watched the Terrobots like they were devils, all 5 of them.Huh?5? He quickly counted them to find one suit missing, where was it?  
  
The sudden exploding of the Leo shows that Ceredome was very much there as it pulled apart the Leo with its magnetic power.  
All six Terrobots faced the looming object called Fortress Barge.  
"Terrocon!"   
In much the same way as Rovertron transformed, the Terrobots merged. The dark super mobile suits meet up with its ship the Apocalypse and the final parts were in place. Armed with a devastating beam cannon and vernier engines it flew with a evil crow towards Oz's military base.   
  
Hate?Love? Whatever, just click the button. U know u want to. 


End file.
